


Everybody Does It

by Lash_larue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Artist Pansy Parkinson, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, Historian Rose Weasley, House Elves, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Nudity, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash_larue/pseuds/Lash_larue
Summary: When it comes to historical research, Rose leaves no stone unturned. It can be surprising what one finds under a stone.





	Everybody Does It

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is in her early to mid-20's, so Pansy is around 50 here. My thanks to amedia for the Latin, and to Dr. kellychambliss, for helping me with my severe incommanence. If something is wrong now, it's on me. The referenced paintings are real. By all means look them up if you are not familiar with them. A simple search will find them. I hope you like this, iamisaac, thanks for a fun prompt.

****

Everybody Does It

"You rang?" queried the House-elf who answered the doorbell at Parkinson Manor.

"I have an appointment with Ms. Parkinson. I'm Rose Granger-Weasley."

"Mistress Pansy is expecting you, follow me, please."

"Thank you, umm..." 

"Tenex, Ms. Granger-Weasley. I am called Tenex," the elf said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Tenex. I'm pleased to meet you," Rose replied.

Tenex repeated the bow and led the way down the long hall. Rose wasn't sure what she had expected from Parkinson Manor, but it wasn't this. Rather than being dark and brooding, it was filled with light and bright colours. The paintings on the walls of the entry hall were abstract-impressionistic and appeared to be originals, though there wasn't time to take a close look. She thought she recognized the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but then Tenex was ushering her into the study.

Pansy Parkinson was standing by a tall window overlooking the garden.

"Ms. Rose Granger-Weasley," Tenex announced.

"Thank you, Tenex," Pansy said, and Tenex bowed and left the room.

"So, you're Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's daughter, right?"

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson. Thank you for taking the time to see me," Rose said.

"I've got more time than anything else, I suppose, but you can thank Madam Pince. She convinced me to talk to you. She said you're writing a history."

"I've already thanked her. She has been of great help to me with this project. And yes, Ms. Parkinson, a history of the second war against Voldemort and the events leading up to it," Rose told her.

"Well, both of your parents were there, as well as various uncles and aunts, why not talk to them?"

"I have, as well as many of the surviving teachers, students, ministry officials, and some of the elves and centaurs. You, however, are the only Slytherin student from that time who has been willing to talk with me. I talked with Professor Slughorn, but his memory now is spotty at best," Rose replied.

"Why do you care? The winners write the histories, don't they?" Pansy asked.

"History includes everyone, and you being in Slytherin doesn't mean that you sided with Voldemort. You were never charged with anything and I can plainly see that you don't have the mark. I know that you were forced to leave the castle before the final battle, but you must have seen things, heard things, done things. Your point of view is as important as anyone else's who was involved."

Pansy's brow furrowed as she thought about that.

"It didn't take much force to get me to leave the castle, but yes, I did a thing. You might have heard about it. I'm sure that _somebody_ told you about me screaming to give up Harry Potter," Pansy said wearily.

"Of course they did, but I would like to hear about it from you. Your thoughts at the time, your feelings and such. I'm sure it's an uncomfortable topic for you, Ms. Parkinson, but I'd really like to hear about those events from your perspective."

"Why?"

"Because I am an historian, Ms. Parkinson. I am making every effort to present a complete and accurate work. That is why I am trying to interview every possible participant. And a history written, as you put it so succinctly, 'by the winners', is not so much a history as a biased narrative," Rose said passionately.

"You really believe that, do you?" Pansy asked.

"I do."

"So you want to know why I wanted to give Harry up?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, that will do for a start."

Pansy sighed, shrugged, and threw up her hands.

"I was scared shitless. Simple as that."

"So being in Slytherin wasn't the reason?"

"At that point I didn't give a rat's arse for Slytherin. Don't care much about it now, come to that. That damned hat put me in there as my parents hoped and expected, and I tried to fit in. And yes, I felt like I was better than a half-blood or a Muggleborn back then. I was taught that from birth. But when Voldemort said he'd kill everyone in the castle if we didn't give Harry to him I was just a terrified, spoiled brat of a kid who didn't want to get butchered. Kind of hard to feel superior after that. Shit, the so-called 'Dark Lord' himself was a half-blood. I'm glad Harry isn't dead, and I've suffered for years because of what I said back then. But I can't take it back, and if the circumstances were the same tomorrow I'm not sure I wouldn't do the same thing again, no matter who was involved," Pansy told Rose. 

"That's certainly an honest answer, and an understandable one," Rose said. Pansy was clearly upset and fixed Rose with a very Slytherin stare.

"You're not going to tear me a new one for being a coward?"

"That wouldn't be fair. I can't say for sure what I would have done in your position. Neither can anyone else, really, not even those who were there at the time," Rose said. "Everyone's experience of that time was different. You were all under different, if perhaps similar, pressures."

"Not many people seem to think that way. It's been a while since I got a death threat, but I still don't go out much. Well, there's your answer. Send me a copy of the book when it's done." 

"I do have some more questions, Ms. Parkinson," Rose said hesitantly.

"About what?"

"Life at Hogwarts back then. I'd love to hear what it was like for you."

"What's it to you?" Pansy asked sharply.

"It's an important time in history, and you played a part in it. I need different perspectives to have a complete picture."

"I'll think about it. Right now I need some space. Recalling all that shit from back then just-- Tenex will show you out." Pansy headed for a side door, but stopped when Rose called to her.

"Ms. Parkinson, please, I have one more question. It's nothing to do with what we've been talking about, I promise."

"What, then?"

"The paintings in your entry hall, they're splendid, who is the artist?" Rose asked.

"Me. I've had a lot of time on my hands. Anything else?"

"Not now. Thank you for your time and candor, Ms. Parkinson. May we talk again?"

"Maybe. Like I said, I'll think about it. Owl me in a week or so."

"I will, I hope you feel better, Ms. Parkinson, I'm sorry to have upset you." Pansy shrugged and turned away. Rose was almost to the door where Tenex was waiting for her when Pansy spoke.

"Hey, about my paintings. Thanks. I'm pleased that you like them."

Rose looked again at the paintings on her way out and was even more impressed.

 _"Pansy Parkinson is not at all what I expected,"_ Rose thought.

"Nice kid. Smart as her mother, and on her the red hair and freckles look good." Pansy said aloud. She went to her easel and resumed painting.

****** 

Back in her flat, Rose began reviewing the notes from her other interviews, comparing the various versions of how people regarded the infamous "Give Harry to Voldemort" incident.

She was struck by the uniformity of opinion. Almost everyone said that they felt that Pansy was siding with Voldemort. To Rose that was an indication that many of them were merely parroting what they had heard, rather than having formed their own opinion. Commonality of testimony was vanishingly rare amongst humans, even about something as simple as the colour of the robe worn by the perpetrator of a very public crime. The outright prejudice against Slytherin house was apparent in most accounts as well. Given that virtually all of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad had been Slytherins, Rose could see how that might be. Frankly, she regarded Umbridge as a more dangerous evil than Voldemort had been. Teaching hatred and intolerance as being right and normal was worse than a violent grab for power based on those same hatreds.

Perhaps Pansy Parkinson would be able to give her fresh insight into how Umbridge and Fudge had contributed to the problems. Even Rose's mother soon lapsed into spitting fury when she asked her about Umbridge. Evil people rose to power periodically, in the Muggle world as well as the magical, most often on a tide of fear, hatred, and ignorance.

"History does indeed repeat itself," Rose muttered. "Humans just seem incapable of learning from past mistakes. We do excel at finding reasons to hate one another, though."

She sighed, then went for a walk so that the brisk fall afternoon might improve her mood and help her regain a balanced perspective on her project. Her walk produced no revelations, and in any case she was due at her parents' home for dinner soon, so upon returning home she put her notes away and Apparated.

"Hello, Rose," Hermione greeted her. "How is the book getting on?"

"It's a bit of a slog, frankly. Differing viewpoints are hard to find. Apart from poor old Professor Slughorn, the only Slytherin willing to talk at all so far is Pansy Parkinson."

"Parkinson?" Ron said. "Who cares what she has to say?"

"I do, dad. You know that I have to be unbiased in this," Rose said.

"Of course you do, dear," Hermione said. "I'm proud of you for being objective about it. I will admit that I am a bit surprised that Parkinson is willing to talk to you. She's scarcely been heard from since the war."

"It is a difficult subject for her, mum. She said that Madam Pince convinced her to talk with me. We didn't get very far this time, but I hope we can talk again."

"So what did she have to say for herself?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to wait for the book, dad. It took long enough to find someone from 'the other side' to talk with me at all. I have to gain her trust. I can't be blabbing about things, you know that."

"I suppose so, Rosie. It's just-- Parkinson..."

"You've got to get past that stupid song, Ronald. You beat them in the end, anyway," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Still, Rosie, watch yourself around her."

"I will, but she is not anything like I supposed her to be from what I'd heard of her," Rose said.

"How is that, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Well, for one, she's a brilliant artist. Her paintings should be on display. I didn't even have a good look and I can't get them out of my head. They are very powerful images."

"I'm surprised as well. I had no idea that she painted."

"So she paints. That doesn't change what she did," Ron said.

"No, but it does make me wonder a little about what else all of us missed back then. Perhaps the different houses thing needs looking at. It certainly didn't help us learn about each other."

"Are you mad, Hermione? Think what that would do to the Quidditch!" 

"Dinner's ready, Ron. And there is more to school than Quidditch," Hermione told him.

"You mean like chess, and gobstones?"

"Come to dinner dad. It will be all right."

******

Pansy critically examined the canvas she had been working on. There was nothing that she could put her finger on, nothing _wrong_. She had simply lost interest in it. She set it aside with some other temporarily abandoned paintings, then went to sit in the garden with a sketch pad. Tenex brought her a lemon squash.

"Thank you, Tenex," she said.

"You are most welcome, Mistress Pansy. Do we expect a return visit from Ms. Granger-Weasley?"

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"Tenex likes her, Mistress Pansy. I can tell that she regards me as an equal, as seldom happens. Further, Mistress, she really likes your paintings, and I think she likes you as well, pardon me for saying so."

"Why do you think she likes me, Tenex? Did she say something about that?"

"No, Mistress. I just feels it," Tenex answered with as much of a shrug as he could bring himself to give.

"Well, her parents both hate me, and so does the rest of her family, so I'm not so sure. But I do value your opinion, Tenex. Maybe I'll talk with her again."

"Yes, Mistress. Will you be wanting dinner at the usual time?"

"Yes, thank you. Would you please bring me my pastels? This sketch needs some colour."

"Of course, Mistress, Tenex will be right back." Tenex bowed and hurried off.

"Okay, Pansy, so why are you switching styles of a sudden?" she asked herself.

******

Rose waited a week and then sent an owl with a note requesting another meeting with Pansy. She received an affirmative reply the next day with a suggested date and time, and she immediately returned her acceptance.

Tenex greeted her with a smile which she also immediately returned. He seemed quite at ease with her, and while strictly correct at all times, he had less of a formal demeanor than most elves Rose had met during her research. That told Rose something about Pansy Parkinson that was at odds with what she had heard from her own relatives and their friends. 

This time Rose lingered in the hall to look closely at the paintings. Tenex made no comment, but waited patiently until Rose was done, then he conducted her to the study. 

"Mistress Pansy, Ms.Granger-Weasley is here," Tenex announced.

"Thank you, Tenex. Hello, Ms. Granger-Weasley. It's a fair day, would you like to sit in the garden while we talk?" Pansy asked.

"That sounds lovely, Ms. Parkinson, and thank you for seeing me again."

"Well, I did kind of cut things short on your last visit, and you didn't intentionally give me a hard time, so I figured it was worth taking the chance. Also, I didn't want to chance getting a Howler from Madam Pince. Terrifying things, trust me. Right this way."

Pansy led Rose into the garden and they sat on a bench in the shade of some trees.

"It's such a beautiful garden, Ms. Parkinson," Rose said.

"Thank you. It's mostly my mother's doing, she loved gardening. I don't enjoy it that much myself, but I keep it up in memory of her. Right, then, let's have at it. Ask away."

"I'd like to hear your thoughts and feelings about Dolores Umbridge, and being on her Inquisitorial Squad?"

"Then, or now?" Pansy asked.

"Both. Start with either one as you choose," Rose answered.

"Then-- an utter cow. Hateful, spiteful, bigoted, and too fucking stupid to believe. But I have to admit that at the time I enjoyed the power and privilege being on the squad offered. I liked being able to search bags, and give detentions, and miss curfew. I liked being able to make things difficult for people like your mother and your aunt. I thought that I was better than they were, frankly. I believe I admitted that last time as well," Pansy said.

"And now?" Rose asked.

"How do I feel about all that now? Umbridge was an utter cow. Hateful, spiteful, bigoted, and too fucking stupid to believe. And far more dangerous than I ever imagined. Worse than Voldemort in some ways. That blood quill... Why Dumbledore did not simply erase that bitch is beyond me. And Fudge... what a piece of filth he was. An ignorant, myopic coward who couldn't smell shit until it was rubbed in his face. As for me? I was an arrogant, bigoted, jealous, self-centered asshole. How's that for plain language?"

"Exceptional, I'd say. Jealous of what?" Rose asked.

"Your mother's brains, Harry's notoriety, your Aunt Ginny's looks and ability, the list is long. Merlin's sake, I was even jealous of Lovegood. She was definitely weird, but she could see through people better than anyone I have ever known. I would treat her like shit, and she would just smile and say 'It's okay, Pansy. I know you like me, and I know you can't admit it.' I'd cut a leg off to undo the mean things I did to her..." Pansy swallowed, and wiped her eyes.

"Mum thinks Umbridge was extremely dangerous, too. She was so absurd, so over-the-top that a lot of people just wrote her off as crazy. Sadly, a lot of people also agreed with the filth she espoused. So you really liked Luna?" Rose asked.

"I did. I still do, I guess. What has this got to do with your book, though? That's personal. Are you planning on raking me over the coals in this thing?" Pansy asked sharply.

"No! Of course not! I was just-- surprised, I suppose. Luna is one of my favorite people. You liking her doesn't exactly fit in with what I've heard of you, that's all."

"Anybody with an intact soul would have to like Luna. Now that I think of it, being mean to her might have been the worst thing I ever did." Pansy shifted uncomfortably, and wiped her nose.

"Fascinating," Rose whispered.

"What? That I have a soul? That I could see what was special about Lovegood? That I maybe even had a crush on her? There! I said it. I had the hots for Luna Lovegood. Print that! That should sell some books for you!"

"I will not put anything in this book that is not relevant to its purpose. However, I cannot leave out things just because they might make someone uncomfortable. Shall I leave?"

"No. I'm sorry, you're quite right. I guess that kind of took me by surprise, too. I've been suppressing those feelings for a long time. Shit, maybe talking to you will help me get to know myself better. I could use a drink. Would you like anything?" Pansy asked.

"I don't like to impose..."

"I offered, and it looks like once again I'm letting my emotions interfere with your research. So name it. Tenex can make anything and I have everything," Pansy said.

"Sazerac?" Rose asked.

"Tenex's gran was born in New Orleans. Tenex!" Pansy called.

"Yes, Mistress Pansy?" he said as he appeared.

"Two Sazeracs, please. Ms. Granger-Weasley here is thirsty."

"At once, Mistress Pansy. My compliments on your choice, Ms. Granger-Weasley."

"If you're making me a Sazerac you'd better call me Rose. It will save time if I want a refill," Rose said. Tenex bowed.

"I will only be a moment, Ms. Rose," Tenex said. He disappeared.

"I like him," Rose said. "He's not cowed like a lot of elves are. I assume that's your doing?"

"He's better at his job than damn near anyone I know. I'd be lost without him. Tenex has been with me through some very dark times," Pansy told her.

"Let's go off the record," Rose said. "Sazeracs do not go well with serious research. And thank you, Ms. Parkinson, for talking with me. Frankly, I have never got such candid responses from anyone I've interviewed. Most people seem to be more concerned with how they come across than in telling the whole truth."

"I kind of figure I don't have much to lose. Pretty much the whole wizarding world already hates my ass," Pansy said.

"I don't. So, strictly off the record, you really had a crush on Luna?"

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

Rose shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Just curious. You aren't what I expected. I mean, Luna, and your paintings... I..."

Tenex arrived with the drinks, and Rose blessed the interruption. Pansy had been quite forthcoming with answers to very personal questions, and Rose feared a quid pro quo was coming. But the feelings that were roiling about inside her were not something she wanted to admit. Not yet.

"Marvelous!" Rose said after tasting the drink. "This is the best Sazerac I have ever tasted, Tenex!"

"Thank you, Ms. Rose. It is a family recipe. I am pleased that you like it. Would you care for another?"

Rose looked up at Pansy, who was staring fixedly at her over the rim of her glass.

"Why not? I think we're through with business for the day, and I may never have the chance to drink a Sazerac this good again," Rose said, gazing into Pansy's eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Ms. Granger-Weasley?" Pansy asked softly.

"You think I'm pretty? I mean, I -- I don't know what you mean, Ms. Parkinson." 

"I think you're absolutely beautiful, and I think you're asking about Luna because you're really planning to do a story about 'Pansy Parkinson, the Frustrated Dyke Who Betrayed Harry Potter'. What do you say to that?"

"I would never! You think I would betray a confidence? I am not writing gossip for some tabloid! I am working on a serious and accurate account of a critical period in history. You think I asked you about Luna to titillate a bunch of bottom feeders? For _money_?"

"So why did you ask?"

Rose blushed fiercely and remained silent.

"So candor is a one-way street? I show you mine and you keep yours hidden? Publish and be damned, then. I won't even sue you," Pansy said. "Finish your drink and get out of my house."

"That's not it." Rose said, looking at her feet.

"No? Then what is it?"

"I asked about Luna because-- because I'm attracted to you and I wanted to know if there was any chance that you might..." Rose fell silent, and stared at her feet.

"You're attracted to me?" Pansy asked softly. Rose nodded without looking up.

"Whatever for? Why?" Rose sat up straight, but avoided looking directly at Pansy.

"You're strong. You've been honest with me even though you thought that I might abuse that trust. You treat Tenex with respect, not condescension. You can objectively evaluate yourself and your actions. And your art is profound. I've only begun to understand it a little, but I think I see what it is."

"So what is it?"

"It's a history. You've painted an entire history of your time at Hogwarts, and it's glorious work," Rose said, and she turned to meet Pansy's eyes. "That's why I'm attracted to you. At least those are the reasons I am able to articulate."

"Would you like to see my latest work? It's just a preliminary sketch. Just a beginning," Pansy asked.

"Of course."

Pansy led the way to her studio and uncovered the sketch that was on her easel.

"It's me," Rose said, stunned.

"I believe that it just may be," Pansy whispered as her lips found Rose's.

It was a soft kiss, and brief. It could have passed for a simple kiss between two friends but for the colour blooming in their faces and the racing of their hearts.

"Ms. Parkinson, I..."

"Pansy after that, please, Rose. And while I'll admit that not all that many people have seen those paintings, not a one of them ever got past the colours. You saw what I put into them. You saw me. So I'm not what you expected?"

"Not at all," Rose said, looking into Pansy's eyes.

"What am I to you, then?"

"You're... I... I mean, I think... I might be sort of..." Rose fell silent and dropped her gaze, yet again unable to meet Pansy's eyes.

"Do you really have romantic feelings for me, Rose?" Pansy whispered. Rose nodded and lifted her head.

"Well, I certainly never expected that," Pansy said softly. "But as it's the most wonderful thing I have ever heard, for once in my life I am not going to question. I am not going to yield to fear. I am going to take the chance, and _carpe rosam_."

Pansy took Rose in her arms, and they stood in the warmth of the garden holding each other and just allowing themselves to feel. 

Tenex came with the drinks, set them on the table, and left quietly, smiling.

"Your parents are not going to be happy about this, whatever this turns out to be," Pansy said as she loosened her hold and looked at Rose. "Do they even know that you're attracted to women?"

"They know that I've dated women, but I've never been in a serious relationship," Rose told her.

"So is this just a kind of physical thing for you? Curiosity about an older woman?" Pansy asked.

"It's more than that for me. I've never felt this way about anyone, even though we've hardly had time to get acquainted, and I've never really thought about your age," Rose answered. "Yes, you excite me physically. You also excite me mentally and emotionally, and I don't want to mess things up by rushing into sex."

"I see," Pansy said slowly.

"But if sex is all you want from me, then I might be open to it," Rose said. "Or if you just need that to believe how I feel about you, then I believe that I'm willing. But really, I think-- I _hope_ , that there is a lot more than that for us." 

"You really mean that, don't you?" Pansy asked, wonderingly.

"I really do." 

"Then kiss me again, and then we'll have those Sazeracs the discreet Tenex left for us, and then we'll talk about when, how, and if to tell your parents about this because I want to really get to know you, Rose."

Rose smiled and slid her fingers into Pansy's hair, cradling her head for the kiss. They fit together naturally, and the kiss deepened, as did their breathing.

"Damn," Pansy whispered when they came up for air. "That was different."

"Different than what?"

"Everything. You're right, we mustn't rush this," Pansy said. "And it might take a while for me to truly believe that you feel like this about me. I am not accustomed to being cared about, Rose."

"You'll get used to it. Now, about sex," Rose began. Pansy gave a lazy smile.

"I have very little experience. I've spent most of the time since school alone. But I think it'll be great. I'm pretty sure I had an orgasm while you were kissing me." The colour flamed on Rose's face. "I told you it was different. Come on. We shouldn't let the drinks spoil. That might hurt Tenex's feelings."

******

"How is the book coming along now, Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Really well. Pansy has been a great help these past few months. She's even convinced Millicent Bulstrode and Adrian Pucey to talk with me. It's fascinating to see those events from a Slytherin point of view. Apparently a lot of them weren't really on board with things, but Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort intimidated them and their families. Things were really messed up back then, mum."

"That's putting it mildly, and -- wait, 'Pansy'?"

"We're kind of friends now," Rose said, and she was mortified to feel the flush creeping up her neck.

"Right. Is she pressuring you, Rose?" Hermione asked flatly.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Well, you're of age. But you're still my daughter, and I'm concerned. And I know you well enough to figure what sort of 'friends' you must mean, and to worry about the sort of influence she might have on you, Rose."

"She's no Svengali, mum. For crying out loud, she's been a virtual hermit since the war. I'm a lot more romantically experienced than she is, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh?" Hermione said, an eyebrow severely arched.

"Cut it out, mum. You know about everyone I ever had more than a single date with. You've had a lot more experience than she has, too. She's not like I expected her to be, not like you remember her at all. She's kind of fragile. And you really should see her paintings. The more I look at them, the more I see in them."

"All right then, arrange it, why don't you?" Hermione asked in that way mothers have that means "do it soon." Rose swallowed.

"Not dad too, though, right?" 

"At least not this time. But Rose, if whatever you and Pansy may have lasts, he'll have to know sooner or later," Hermione said gently. "Not to mention Harry, and the rest of the family."

"Let's don't mention them, then. I'm not going to ask if you're sure, mum. I know you pretty well by now, too. When?"

"The sooner the better. Even your father isn't so thick he's not going to notice something before long, and I hope to be able to offer him some reassurance."

"And keep him from having a stroke. I'll talk to Pansy this evening, we're having dinner together at her place," Rose told her mother. "Do you have a preference as to time and date?"

"Better during the week, I can take time off whenever I need to, now, and that way it won't interfere with any plans Ron might have for the weekend."

"Or tip him off before you're ready, right?" Rose said with a smile.

"You do know me well, Rose my love. You're no fool, and if you have strong feelings for Pansy, then I'm sure that she's not like I remember her from school. I just, well..."

"You want to see for yourself. Okay, I get that. We've been trying to figure out how to tell you and dad for a while now, and this is as good a start as any. I might have to take charge of your wand, though. Just until you see things are okay."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome, mum. I'll owl you at work tomorrow with the details. And -- thanks-- for at least trying to be open-minded about this. I know it's a lot to take in, for more than one reason."

Rose hugged her mother and then departed by floo.

"You are not wrong about that, Rose," Hermione muttered.

******

"Well, it had to happen sometime," Pansy sighed. "Do you think she'll kill me?"

"I doubt it, and better her than dad, at least to start with. So when do we do this?"

"Doesn't matter to me, but the sooner the better. Might as well get it over with," Pansy said.

"That's kind of what mum said. Tomorrow for afternoon tea, then?"

"We can all hide behind good manners. That works for me. I'll tell Tenex we're having a guest," Pansy said.

"Tenex will go a long way towards getting mum on your side. Try not to worry. It will be fine."

"Sure it will. Let's go sit in the garden. I need some 'you' time." Rose smiled and took her hand. There was an old-fashioned love seat in the garden, and they were quite comfortable together there.

Tenex woke them gently for dinner.

*****

"Be welcome, Ms. Granger," Tenex said with a deep bow. "I am called Tenex, and may I say that I am honoured to meet you. Hello, Mistress Rose, it is good to see you again." 

The form of address that Tenex used for her daughter was not lost on Hermione. Friends indeed, then.

"Mum, Tenex has been with Pansy since before the war. Before Hogwarts, even. He's my friend, and he makes the best Sazeracs in the world," Rose told her mother.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Tenex. And may I ask, what sort of Mistress is Ms. Parkinson?" Hermione said.

"Mum!"

"Mistress Pansy is my employer, Ms. Granger, and family to me, if I may be so bold. Tenex knows of your work on behalf of us elves, and appreciates it. Winky is my cousin, and she speaks of you often. Tenex hopes that answers your question adequately."

"It does indeed, Tenex. I meant no offence," Hermione told him.

"Mistress Pansy is expecting you. Shall I show you to the sitting room, Mistress Rose?"

"No thank you, Tenex. I want mum to see the pictures. Please tell Pansy we shall join her directly."

"Of course. Do take your time, Ms. Granger. They are well worth a look." Tenex bowed and took his leave.

"He's unlike any house-elf I've ever met," Hermione said.

"I told you, mum. Pansy is not the person you remember. Here, start with this one," Rose said, and she took her mother by the hand and directed her to a painting.

"That's the Sorting," Hermione said after a few moments. "I feel like I'm there. Pansy looks terrified. I assume that's Pansy, right?"

"That's her. You and dad and Uncle Harry are just there," Rose said as she pointed.

"Yes, I can see that now," Hermione said softly, staring raptly at the painting.

"Have a look at this one," Rose said.

By the time they had reached the picture of the Great Hall, where Pansy trailed the rest of the Slytherins from the castle, Hermione's tears were flowing freely. 

"This is the most compelling art that I have ever seen. Ever," Hermione said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them," Pansy said from just behind her. To her credit, Hermione did not jump.

"I think that we should start anew, Pansy. Apparently, I don't know you at all. You don't seem like the person I remember. Not in the least particular."

"I guess that's a good thing, right, Hermione? Come on, Tenex has things ready in the garden."

"This is lovely, Pansy. You have a beautiful home," Hermione said.

"Thank you. How do you take your tea?"

Rose let out a sigh of relief. There was a bit of tension between her mother and Pansy, but it didn't look like coming to blows. Little by little, she saw them relax in each other's presence.

"Tea was brilliant, Tenex!" Hermione said. "Those were the best scones I have ever had."

"You should try his Sazeracs," Rose advised.

"Okay, Hermione, let's hear it," Pansy said.

"Fair enough," Hermione said, and Rose drew a deep breath. "I can see why Rose cares for you, Pansy. And of course I know what there is to love about my daughter. So the only question I have regarding your relationship is -- do you love her? Really?"

"A fair question. Before I really got to know Rose, my answer would have been 'I don't know'. I don't think that I knew what love was, really." Pansy turned to look at Rose, and her face softened. "But I do now. Yes. I really love her. I realize that this is a lot for you to take in."

"You're not like you used to be, Pansy. You're not closed off. I can plainly see how much you care for Rose, I can feel it. We have a lot to learn about each other, and yes, this is a lot for me to take in. But I will not even try to stand between my daughter and her happiness. I simply can't," she said with a smile.

"Really? You're not just trying to catch me off guard and hex me?" Pansy asked. Hermione snorted.

"Like I'd need to. If I were going to hex you, you'd already be scrambling all over this garden like a monkey."

"Fair point," Pansy conceded.

"So let's get started. I think a couple of those Sazeracs Rose has been telling me about might be in order, though."

"Here you are, Ms. Granger," Tenex said. "Tenex took the liberty."

"Ms. Granger is my mother. I'm Hermione to my friends." Tenex grinned.

"As you say then, Ms. Hermione."

"Merlin, that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed after a sip. "These will make things easier for your dad, Rose. He can't shut up about the time we went to New Orleans. So Pansy, other than making Picasso look like a hack, what have you been doing with yourself since school? Mind, you're too damned old for Rose, but she's earned the right to make her own mistakes."

"Mum!"

******

"PARKINSON?" Ron bellowed.

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ You tell me that my daughter is in a relationship with Pansy Parkinson, and you expect me to _calm down_?"

"Yes. I do. Act like a father, Ronald. This is not a fling. I've been with them a fair amount of time, now. Their attachment is real, and it's deep. If you reject this it might well cost you your daughter even though Pansy swore she wouldn't come between Rose and her family."

That got through to him.

"Really? But... Voldemort -- Harry... she was on the Inquisitorial Squad, for Merlin's sake!"

"So was Draco, but you get on well enough with him now, don't you?"

"He's not shagging my little girl!"

"That's not our business, Ron, but I doubt they've had sex yet. Pansy is -- fragile, to use Rose's words. It's going to take a fair bit of time for her to truly accept what Rose wants to give her. She's not who we thought she was, Ron. Not anymore. Not at all. But you can be sure that Rose wants her, all of her, and the shagging is definitely going to happen. But it will be on Rose's terms, and it will be a real expression of love. You can't hope for more than that. And really, Ronald, grow up, would you?" Hermione smiled to soften the rebuke.

"I need a drink," Ron muttered.

"Then come with me. Rose and Pansy are waiting for us with the best Sazeracs in the world."

"Really?" Ron asked, brightening a bit.

"I promise. Oh, and if you act like a git, Rose will hex you before I can. Ginny says Rose's bat-bogey hex is miles worse than hers, now. Miles. And you know how much like Ginny she is," Hermione promised.

"Shit. Right then, let's get this done."

"Welcome, Ms. Hermione, Mr. Weasley," Tenex greeted them. "They are waiting for you in the garden."

"Hello Tenex, it's good to see you again. Is your aunt well?" Hermione asked him.

"Indeed she is, Ms. Hermione, and she sends her regards. Will you join the ladies now?"

"Certainly, Tenex," Hermione said, and she and Ron followed him down the hallway.

"These are the paintings you've been going on about, are they?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes."

Ron stopped short in the midst of them, looking around intently.

"Bloody hell. I've never seen anything to match them. These belong in Tate Modern." Hermione stared at him with her mouth open. "What?" he said. "I can't know a thing or two about art? Come on, I'm thirsty."

"Hi, dad, mum," Rose greeted them nervously. "Mum, are you okay? You look a bit out of it."

"It's just culture shock, Rose. Your mother is shocked that I have some," Ron explained. "Hello, Pansy. It seems we need to get better acquainted. Your paintings are fucking brilliant, by the way."

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Thanks, Ron. This is weird, right? I mean, you, me, and Hermione here together, and Rose, and -- Merlin, I thought you'd hex me right off," Pansy said.

"I thought about it, but Rose has her wand in her hand. I'm an Auror, Rose, I know all about Concealment Charms. Nice one, by the way. And yes, Pansy, this is truly weird and I could use one of those Sazeracs I keep hearing about. Relax, Rose, I'll behave."

They sat around the table in a rather awkward silence for a while, sipping their drinks, and then Ron spoke up.

"I can't say that I saw this coming, ladies, and it's going to take me some time. There's a lot of shit in the past to get over. But I am willing to try and do that. In fact, it would be quite a relief. Rose, I love you, and if you care for Pansy then I have to accept that so long as it isn't hurting you. But please, Pansy, no 'Weasley is Our King', okay?"

"Deal. Umm, that is the title of one of the paintings though," Pansy said.

"Am I in it?" Ron asked.

"Smack in the center, yes."

"Well then, let's have a look at it. I have a question about your brush technique anyway. It's unique, in my experience."

"Dad?"

"The women in my life seem to think I'm some sort of troll, Pansy. Lead the way."

Pansy showed them to the painting in question. Ron examined it minutely.

"It's like I'm reliving that match. You've captured me properly here, Pansy. But why don't you have me falling off the broom, or something?"

"You didn't fall off the broom that match, and I share Rose's regard for history. You did give Slytherin house a thorough drubbing, though. Best Keeper play I ever saw, frankly."

"No spellwork that I can find," Ron muttered. "Seriously, Pansy, this is fucking awesome."

"Ron, language," Hermione hissed.

"You know I cuss when I'm nervous, Hermione. I've got to get it out somehow, and I'm as nervous right now as I've ever been! Besides, look at the fucking thing! There's nothing polite about it, it's raw and elemental, and bloody powerful. If she shags like she paints, Rosie, you're in for one hell of a ride."

"Dad!" Rose shouted.

"Ronald. Bilious. Weasley!" Hermione said, in a fair imitation of Molly.

"Thanks, Ron," Pansy said with a grin, "but I've done a lot more painting than I have shagging. I expect I'd be hopeless at it."

"For the record, never tell me about it, either of you. If you're happy, Rose, I can handle this with a bit of time. But I do _not_ need to know just how happy, or why. Reluctantly, after seeing these paintings I admit that I can see how you might be attracted to her. She's got _something_ going for her if she can do these."

"Okay, dad, and thanks." 

"Merlin's wrinkly daddy bag, what a fucking day. I find out that my daughter is in love with the Slytherin Princess herself, and I can sort of see how that might be. Weird barely touches it. Right, Pansy?" 

"Right indeed, Ron. I don't think even Trelawney would have dared to predict this. You guys really called me the Slytherin Princess?"

"Among other things. My personal favorite was--"

"Don't you _DARE_ say that, Ronald!"

"Yes, dear," Ron said with a shrug. "Some things are best left in the past, I suppose. These paintings are not among those things, however. Mind if I have a guess about who influenced your work, Pansy?"

"By all means, have a go at it."

Hermione and Rose shared a stunned look.

"Well, Picasso of course, but he influenced damn near everyone younger than him. I believe Cezanne, Botticelli, and... Grandma Moses? I might see a couple more, but I suspect that could just be you. How's that?" Pansy smiled. Rose and Hermione gawped.

"Dead on, Ron. DaVinci as well, but that kind of goes without saying. I'm surprised that you picked up on Botticelli and Grandma Moses, though," Pansy said.

"I can see Grandma in the overall crowd scenes, that sort of visceral quality, the vivid colours. Botticelli shows up in the larger, individual figures. There's a softness, a gentle, muted air about them. Not something one expects in this style, frankly."

"What the fuck is going on, Ron?" Hermione demanded. "Since when are you an art expert?"

"Hermione, language. I headed up the investigation of a massive art forgery and theft ring some years ago. It was interesting, and I picked up a few things."

"Come and see the portrait I'm doing of Rose, Ron. The Botticelli influence is much clearer in that. "The Birth of Venus" is a favorite of mine," Pansy said.

"Sure. Oh, she's not..."

"It's only a facial portrait, Ron. It's quite father-safe," Pansy assured him, and he followed her to the studio.

"Well, just fuck me," Hermione breathed.

"Who is that man, and what has he done with my father?"

"I have no idea, Rose. But you may be sure that I intend to find out. Perhaps I have simply gone mad."

"Could be, mum. It wouldn't be a very long trip. Should we join them?"

"No. I don't think I can stand another surprise about your father just now. Do you think I could have another Sazerac?"

" 'Struth, Pansy, you could make a fortune doing portraits," Ron said in wonder as he looked at the painting. "How much for this when it's done?"

"This one will be a gift. Whether you intended to or no, you and Hermione have given me much more than I can ever repay, even if she gets tired of me. She's brought me back to life, Ron."

"I can see that, and I can see what you mean to her, hard as it may be to admit. We might want to give it a little time before we tell everyone else, though. Hermione and I may need to kind of ease them into the idea."

"Ginny will kill me, won't she?"

"Maybe. She'll be the toughest nut to crack, beyond doubt," Ron said. "This will require thought."

"I can scarcely believe that you're okay with this, Ron."

"Well I won't say I've wished for it, and I'll keep my eyes open. But it's not up to me who Rose loves. Just keep it honest, Pansy, and we'll be fine."

"Count on it, Ron. I know how lucky I am here."

"Now then, I wonder if you would be interested in a commission? I've had something in mind for a while now..."

"I don't hear any hexes," Rose said hopefully.

"Neither do I. But I'm still not going in there," Hermione replied.

"So who should we tell next? Not Aunt Ginny, I'm thinking."

"Well, that would surely bring things to a head, but it's quite the risk," Hermione said. "I wonder.."

"Luna!" they said together.

"I need to get home," Ron announced when he and Pansy returned, "I've an early start tomorrow and a bunch of files to review. Pansy, thank you for your hospitality. Hermione, stay as long as you like. You want to take a look at the piece that Pansy is doing of Rose, any road. Oh, and I've engaged Pansy to do a portrait of you. You can work out the sitting times with her. Good night, ladies." 

Ron hastened away. 

"He was kidding, right?" Hermione asked.

"Not a bit of it. Insisted on paying a deposit, even," Pansy told her.

"A formal sort of thing? Like the portraits of the Hogwarts heads?"

"Not exactly," Pansy said, and the smile on her face sent a tremor down Hermione's spine. "I have to say that your husband really knows a lot about art, Hermione. He even knew the painting he wants it based on. Here, it's in this book, the page is marked with a quill."

Pansy handed her the book. Hermione opened it to see _Sleeping Venus_ by Giorgione and Titian.

"She's nude," Hermione said.

"Completely," Pansy agreed.

"And she's -- touching herself in her sleep," Hermione continued.

"Ron really liked that bit. He wants you awake, though. He said that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world, and that you are the sexiest woman that has ever lived. I'm quite honoured that he trusts me to paint you."

"You're winding me up, right? Is Ron in on the joke?"

"There's no joke, Hermione. He meant every word he said. Would you like to see the contract? It's quite specific. Of course, you can't be forced into it."

"Can't you just stick my head on a random female form?"

"Believe me, he would know it if I did that. 'Paint her exactly as she is. Every mole, every wrinkle, every last bit of her, exactly as she is. I wouldn't change one single thing about that woman if I could do it with a wish.' That's what he told me, Hermione, word for word. The man is completely gone on you," Pansy told her. "I'm not allowed to use magic, either. Not that I would anyway."

"I guess you're getting naked for my girlfriend, mum."

"Not the biggest surprise of the day. What the hell, if my husband wants a nude portrait of me, I guess I've still got it. And Pansy might as well see what she has to look forward to. I hope I don't ruin things for you, Rose. So, when's a good time?"

******

"I can't believe that my girlfriend is going to paint my mother in the nude," Rose said as she arranged the fabrics, thin mattress, and pillows for Hermione to pose on.

"I'm not painting her in the nude. I'll be fully dressed," Pansy said.

"Smartarse. And why do I need to chaperone? I trust you, and mum's straight."

"Ethics and caution. A lot of artists have a witness when they work with nude models. I don't dare ask Tenex, he'd faint dead away. And you'll need to arrange some cushions to support her. It's not going to be an easy position to maintain. Put the easel with the print on it where your mother can see it to help her with the pose. I don't need to see it. I'm not actually copying it."

"How long is this likely to take?" Rose asked as she moved the easel.

"That depends on how often she can pose. At least a dozen live sessions. I'll take some photographs so that I can do a bit of detail work between sessions, but I can't do it properly without her here. And a lot depends on her. If she's fidgety and uncomfortable it will make it more difficult."

"I could put her in a full body-bind," Rose offered.

"It would look like a post-mortem thing if you did that, my dearest love. If you really can't bear seeing your mother naked I can hire someone."

"I'll make do. I might not be able to make every session, though. I'll give it some thought."

"I'm ready," Hermione called from behind the screen. "At least I'm not likely to get any more ready."

"We're all set out here, Hermione," Pansy said.

"All right then. Well, here I come." 

Hermione walked briskly over to where Rose was waiting.

"Have a look at the print, Hermione, and settle in as closely to that pose as you can. Rose will slide some cushions into place to make it more comfortable."

"How is this?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of adjustments.

"Very good, just roll your body a bit more towards me... that's it. Rose, tuck her hair behind her shoulder... that's got it. Let me get a few photographs for reference, then I can start sketching. That's got it. Rose, you're in charge of the camera now, be ready to take a picture of her face if I tell you to. Are you tolerably comfortable, Hermione?"

"I wouldn't say comfortable, but nothing actually hurts. My legs are going to go to sleep, though."

"If you need to move, do so. You needn't be a statue. If I'm at a critical point and want you to be still, I'll inform you. Now then, try and relax."

"Easy for you to say, Pansy."

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly business as usual for me, either. I've painted nudes before, but never anyone I knew, let alone my girlfriend's mum. Oh, speaking of that, Rose, I see nothing that will put me off in the years to come."

"That is literally the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Pansy," Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Now for the hard part. I need you to look at me as if I were your husband standing here admiring you, telling you how much he loves you and wants you."

"That _is_ a tall order."

"Tell me about it. Close your eyes every now and then if it helps, or I could cast a glamour on my face."

"Please don't, that would just be creepy. I'll manage."

"And you don't have your left hand in the proper place," Pansy told Hermione.

"Very well, although there's nothing proper about it. I can't believe I'm going through with this. I must really love the great git."

"I can still see your nails, Hermione. Tuck your fingers in there a bit more, please. Relax your thighs. If you clench them together it spoils the line. Your hand covers your bits pretty much anyway."

"It's okay, mum. Everybody does it," Rose said.

"This is hard enough without you being cheeky, Rose."

"That may be, but stay mad at her. It puts fire in your eyes. Rose, if she loses focus, piss her off again, and get a picture of her face right now..."

Pansy worked as rapidly as she could. Hermione turned out to be an excellent model and visibly relaxed after a fairly short time.

"That's great, Hermione. You're a natural," Pansy told her.

"It's not as bad as I'd imagined, and I must admit that Ron wanting this portrait so much is rather flattering. Kind of exciting, really."

"Then just go with that feeling. Now, Rose."

"This is getting really uncomfortable for me, you two," Rose said. "Mother, please stop moving that hand."

Hermione smiled. "But Rosie, everybody does it, right?"

"That's not funny, mum."

"It's really pretty funny, Rose," Pansy said, "but it's time for a break. Grab that robe, Hermione, and Tenex will bring us some refreshments."

Hermione stood and stretched, then went to get the robe.

"Are you one of those secretive artists, Pansy? May I see what you've done?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, it's all just pencil right now, but the outline is fairly complete."

"This is nothing like the paintings in the hall. It's quite realistic, and it actually doesn't look bad at all."

"The paintings in the hall are mostly emotions, mum. Pansy put her feelings during those events on the canvas. This is just you, and your feelings for dad."

"I'd be perfectly happy with it just as it is," Hermione said. "Rose, you've done all right for yourself here. After this, I kind of wish I'd seen her first."

"Thanks. And that one really isn't funny."

"You're right, I apologize. It was just easier to make a bad joke than to come out and admit that I'm really starting to like and admire Pansy. I think it's time to start letting people know about the two of you."

"We've been thinking along those lines as well," Pansy said. "Rose said that you and she thought maybe Luna would be a good person to start with."

"I think Luna would be perfect. She might not keep it to herself, though."

"Good, that will save us the trouble," Rose said, "and I want people to know about us. I'm ready."

"So am I, Rose," Pansy said.

"Go ahead and kiss her, Pansy," Hermione said. "If you two can stand to look at me naked all that time, I can stand seeing you kiss each other."

As it turned out, Hermione thought they looked quite sweet, kissing.

******

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Ms. Parkinson is expecting me, I believe," Luna said when Tenex opened the door.

"Indeed she is, Ms. Lovegood. I am called Tenex. The other ladies are in the garden. If you would follow me, please."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Tenex." Luna tilted her head and regarded him closely. "You resemble a friend of mine named Winky. Would you happen to know her?"

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood. Winky is my cousin. Permit me to say that I am surprised that you noticed the resemblance."

"A lot of people look at others without really seeing them. I think that's rather sad, don't you?"

"I do, now that you mention it, Ms. Lovegood. I shall tell Winky that we met."

"Please say hello to her for me. I like this house. Well, we'd best join the others I suppose. it's been lovely meeting you. Perhaps you and Winky would come to tea at my house sometime?"

It took a lot to fluster Tenex, but that did it.

"Thank you, Ms. Lovegood, I'm sure we'd be delighted to."

Luna glanced at the paintings as they walked by them.

"These paintings are quite nice. Oh! There's me in the stands in that Quidditch picture! Did Pansy paint these, Tenex?"

"Indeed she did. Here we are, Ms. Lovegood. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tenex held the door for her and bowed her into the garden, knowing without being told that Luna required no introduction.

"Hello, Pansy, Hermione, Rose. This is a beautiful garden! The plants are happy together. They were planted in congenial groups. That was kind of someone," Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna. My mother planted the garden. It meant a great deal to her," Pansy told Luna.

"It shows. I'm sure that I would have liked your mum. I was surprised by your invitation, Pansy. I thought you'd just forgotten about me."

"No, Luna, I hadn't forgotten you. I've just been hiding, frankly."

"Well, a lot of people really were kind of horrible to you after the war. I'm glad to see that you're getting on better now. I like your paintings, and I'm happy that you included me. That was an exciting match, wasn't it?"

"You recognized yourself in that Quidditch painting, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. It's a marvelous likeness." Luna took a seat, and Rose poured tea for her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Luna. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome, Pansy. This is fun. The three of us never sat together at school, and with Rose here it's sort of like having Ginny with us too!"

"While we're talking about Rose, Luna, she and I have something to tell you," Pansy said.

"Yes?"

"Pansy is my girlfriend, Auntie Luna," Rose told her.

"Oh! That's simply splendid! Although I suppose that means things are over between us, doesn't it, Pansy?"

"Huh?" was the best Pansy could do.

"Pansy had a bit of a crush on me back in school, Rose. She never got up the nerve to tell me about it, though. It's okay, Pansy, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I wish you and Rose every happiness. You make a lovely couple. Don't worry, I'll give Harry and Ginny the good news. I'm sure they will be happy for you as well. May I have a biscuit?"

"Sure," Pansy said numbly, and she passed the plate of biscuits to Luna, who took one and nibbled on it as she looked around the garden while the others took a moment.

"What have you been up to, Hermione? Besides work, I mean," Luna asked her.

"Oh, the usual. Clearing up after Ron, reading, wondering if my daughter has gone 'round the twist. Normal wife and mother things," Hermione told her. 

Hermione missed the spark in Rose's eyes, but Pansy didn't, and she grinned.

"Dad engaged Pansy to do a portrait of mum, Luna. She's been posing for it. Would you like to see it?" Hermione glared at her.

"It's just a sketch at this point, Luna," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "There's not--all--that--much--to--see. Right, Pansy?"

"I am strictly a neutral party in this matter," Pansy replied.

"Oh! That's the most important time to view a painting! It's like seeing the bones of it, and it lets you appreciate the finished art much more!" Rose grinned. Hermione turned to Pansy in mute appeal. Pansy shrugged.

"She's right. But your portrait, your decision, Hermione."

"It's quite good," Rose said, "mum looks absolutely beautiful."

The look Hermione gave Rose provided Pansy with the first teensy bit of fear for what the future might hold.

"Fine. Come on then."

Pansy led the way and uncovered the sketch with a flourish. Luna's jaw dropped.

"Oh! That's quite a different style from the others! Even in pencil, she's almost breathing! It's quite something. You're beautiful, Hermione, and you're dead sexy when you're masturbating. Did you have an orgasm?"

"I'm not masturbating, Luna. I'm posing like a woman in an old painting that Ron likes. If you must know, it felt very awkward, not orgasmic."

"Oh. Well, that's unfortunate. If you felt awkward when Pansy did this, I can scarcely imagine how beautiful you would look if you just relaxed and enjoyed yourself a little. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone does it, you know." Hermione sighed.

"Truce?" Hermione asked Rose.

"In a moment. Luna, Pansy likes to have a third party present when she's painting a nude subject. I won't be able to do it every session. Could you possibly help us out?" Hermione ground her teeth. "Now truce, mum."

"You wish. It's on, baby girl."

"I'd be happy to. I'll bring some flowers and herbs to help you relax, Hermione. I don't sense any wrackspurts here, but a couple might have been hidden in your hair. It's a pity there isn't more of your hair in the portrait, it's so lovely. But of course it would never do to cover you. You have such beautiful skin. Could you do something like that of me sometime, Pansy?"

"I'd love to, Luna."

"Here's a thought," Hermione said, smiling at her daughter, "Luna, me, and Rose together. Sort of a "Three Graces" thing. What do you say?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea, mum!"

"So do I! Maybe Ginny could join us as well! Wouldn't that be grand?"

"Hoisted by my own petard," Hermione muttered. "That would be frightfully expensive, I'm afraid," she tried.

"Oh, I'd do that one for free," Pansy said.

"Thanks, Pansy. Fine. I'm in if you can get Ginny to agree. Best of luck there, kid."

"I'm sure she will after she sees your portrait, Hermione. We should have a party to unveil it. I'd be happy to host it. It would be grand to get all the old crowd together again," Luna said.

"Luna, I'm naked in that thing. I'm not about to show it to everyone we know."

"That's a pity. You've nothing to be modest about, you know. Still, I understand."

"I appreciate that, Luna."

"Are you going to work on Hermione's portrait this afternoon, Pansy? I'm free all day and I'd love to watch you work if it wouldn't bother you."

Pansy looked over to Hermione and raised her brows.

"Sure, Luna, that will be fine," Hermione said, yielding to the apparently inevitable..

"Thank you, that's ever so kind of you. I haven't had such a good time in ages. I'm so glad that you invited me for tea."

"So am I, Luna," Pansy told her, "and thanks for being okay about Rose and me."

"Why wouldn't I be? When do you start, Pansy?"

"There's no time like the present. If that's okay with you, Hermione."

"Sure, best to get going before Rose invites Malfoy to the party."

"I'd never do that, mum. Maybe Uncle Harry, though. I mean, you did spend all that time with him in that little tent."

"She's all yours, Pansy. Best of luck."

"Thanks. Ready when you are, Venus..."

Luna sighed happily.

"I love watching you work, Pansy," she said, "it's fascinating, and Hermione looks so pretty."

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said. "Having you here actually helps me to relax. You look so comfortable with me being nude that it makes me feel more comfortable."

"I enjoy looking at you. You're my beautiful friend, I love you, and it makes me happy for you to share yourself with me like this. It means that you trust me, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does, Luna," Hermione said, "I hadn't thought of it like that, but yes."

"Should I get naked too? Would that help any?"

"This is getting a little weird, ladies," Rose said.

"Why?" Luna asked. "It's just skin, Rose. I'm sure that I don't have anything really different from you. Although if you do have something different, I'd love to see it. I always like new things. In any case, your mother and you are my friends, and Pansy is my friend now as well. You need to support your friends. They are precious. There's nothing sexual between your mum, Pansy, and me. Now if you or Pansy were to take your clothes off, that might make things a bit uncomfortable."

"I suppose you're right, Auntie Luna."

"Have at it, Luna. Nudity loves company, I guess," Hermione said.

"All right then." Luna undressed with no hint of embarrassment, and resumed watching Pansy work. "How's this, Hermione?"

"Oddly enough, it's actually rather nice. Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome. Thank you for letting me be here. Are you going to use the same background as the original, Pansy?"

"It wouldn't make sense. That background has nothing to do with Hermione. It would be like a flower floating in a sewer."

"An odd sort of compliment, but thank you, Pansy," Hermione said.

"Welcome. I do need to have something in mind, though. It will help, even though I won't really start on it until I'm done with the main subject. I mean, Hermione."

"Well it's obvious what to do, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Apparently not. But you know her much better than I do, Luna."

"Books. Shelves, and shelves of books," Luna said confidently.

"There is more to me than books," Hermione said.

"Believe me when I tell you that no one who sees this painting is ever going to have the least bit of doubt that there is not more to you than books," Pansy said earnestly. "I'd be surprised if any of them ever even notice the background. But Luna is right. It's perfect. In fact I'll have a few shelves of books ready for our next session. It will help us both."

"It will. I've always loved being surrounded by books," Hermione said.

"It's like being with friends, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Precisely."

"What are you doing, Pansy?" Rose asked. "Mum's skin isn't that colour at all."

"It's not _any_ single colour, Rose. Look at her, her colouring is affected by the light and shadow, by exposure to the sun, and simply by being on a different part of her body. I can't just mix up a batch of skin colour and slap it on. It would be flat, lifeless. This is the most critical part. I have to create many colours in many places and blend them all together to make the painting come alive. How are you doing, Hermione?"

"I need the loo, and my foot has gone numb."

"Okay, my hands are starting to cramp anyway. Luna, would you help Hermione to stand? We don't want her falling."

"Of course." Luna went over to Hermione and bent to take her hand.

"Don't move a muscle, either of you," Pansy commanded. "Rose, get some pictures of them, now."

"Right... done."

"What was that about, Pansy?" Hermione asked, leaning on Luna as she shook her slumbering foot.

"A masterpiece, if I don't screw it up. I'll pay you both, but I absolutely _need_ to paint the two of you as you just were. What do you think, Rose?"

"She's right, mum, Auntie Luna. You were positively breathtaking together. It was the most beautiful and powerful visual of women supporting one another that I have ever seen."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked. Luna merely smiled contentedly.

"Come and see for yourselves," Pansy said. "This is a Muggle digital camera. You can view the pictures on this screen on the camera. Look."

"Oh, my," Hermione breathed.

"Told you," Pansy said. 

"That's really splendid! I look forward to posing for it."

"I can't keep this one hidden. You both realize that, don't you?" Pansy asked. "I can change your faces a bit if you insist, but this could easily be the best thing I create in my lifetime, and two different women simply would not do at all."

"No. You're right, Pansy, this could be an important painting, and you are certainly the artist to do it. I would be proud for this to be seen. Rose, thank you."

"I'm sure you're welcome, mum, but what for?"

"Pansy. I've long wanted another daughter, and although I expected that she would be a bit younger than me, Pansy will do just fine."

******

"My niece is in love with Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Yes, and they are wonderful together," Luna told her.

"I heard she was talking to Pansy about the book she's doing, but... are you having me on, Luna?"

"I don't think so, Ginny," Harry said.

"No, it's quite true."

"Shit. Well I can't just kill her if Rose loves her, but maybe Harry can throw her in Azkaban for something. I'll happily lie under oath."

"I can't say that nothing like that has ever happened, Ginny, but it's not going to happen while I'm in charge," Harry promised.

"Pussy. This is our niece we're talking about."

"And that's even more reason to abide by the law. Do you imagine that I'm happy about this?" Harry asked.

"You will be. Both of you. Pansy is not at all like she was," Luna told them.

"Right. Does my brother know about this?"

"Yes. He was surprised of course, but he's fine with it now."

"Then he's a pussy as well. I guess it's down to me, then," Ginny said grimly.

"Ginevra..." 

"Shut it, Harry. A woman has to do what a woman has to do. So we're invited for tea this Sunday, Luna?"

"Yes. Ron and Hermione will be there as well, and me, and Rose of course. Actually, I think Rose lives there now."

"I guess I was wrong, then," Ginny said.

"Well that's a relief. I'm glad you decided to be reasonable, Ginny. I'd hate to have to arrest my wife."

"Don't put the manacles away just yet, Harry. I meant I was wrong when I said I couldn't just kill her."

"Ginny, that's not funny," Harry said.

"Not the least bit, no," Ginny agreed.

"Perhaps Hermione should talk with her, Harry. I rather thought that a surprise like this might be a bit easier to take from me. But she doesn't seem to be coming 'round very well, does she?"

"I would have to agree that she doesn't, Luna."

"Go ahead. Send for Hermione. I'd love to hear how she can sit still for this."

Luna sent her patronus hopping away, but it wasn't Hermione who appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry. Lepus says that you have a problem with my girlfriend. Is that correct?"

"Merlin's balls, Ginny! It's like you and Hermione are mixed together and royally pissed off!" Harry said.

"Have you lost your mind, Rose? Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked.

"Yes to Pansy, no to losing my mind, Aunt Ginny. You don't know her at all, but I do. I know every bit of her, all of her heart, and I love every part of her. It might interest you to know that her account of the Battle of Hogwarts tallies nearly precisely with yours. She didn't try and hide from what she said back then, nor to justify it. She owned it, as she has done every day of her life since then. And she has paid a very steep price for it, every day of her life since then. At least until I became a part of it. And mum and dad, and Luna. And if you cannot accept her then you cannot be a part of my life, and you will have to kill me before you harm her in the least."

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me, Rose?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"Because I knew that you would react just like this."

"Really? You just knew that, did you? Well did it ever occur to you that I might be hurt badly by being kept in the dark on something this important? That being shut out by someone I love as my child might be a bit hard to take? That it might tear my heart out that the woman who is more like me than my own daughter is, would think so little of me as to assume that I could not accept _whoever_ the fuck she fell in love with? Did any of that ever even cross your mind, Rose?"

"No." 

"Well I was and it is and it does." Ginny left the room.

"Uncle Harry?"

"This is up to you, Rose. I can see how you might have been scared to tell us about Pansy, but frankly I would have thought that you would have had a bit more faith in our love for you. Especially Ginny. She loves you more than me, I think."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Harry."

"For my part you're forgiven. You really are very like Ginny, you know. I expect that's the whole problem here. Hard headed and fiery-tempered, both of you," Harry said. "She'll be down by the lake, I expect. Best go and find her."

"She'll kill me."

"Would you kill her, Rosie?"

"Never."

"Well there you are. Go and find her, she wants you to, it won't be difficult. You know where she'll be."

"I do. Thanks,"

"You're welcome. I love you, Rosie."

Rose hurried after Ginny. She did know where to look. She and Ginny had spent many hours there over the years, talking about everything imaginable. But Rose had certainly never imagined anything like this happening.

"That didn't go as well as I had hoped, Harry."

"I expect not. You think this is a good thing for Rose, do you, Luna?"

"I do. You'll understand when you see them together."

"I'm a bit put out that Ron and Hermione never mentioned this to us. I can understand Rose being scared to, but they should know us better than that."

"It was quite hard for them at first, Harry. Pansy, I mean. Ronald really surprised me, though. He was quite rational about the whole thing. I expect Pansy's paintings reassured him. Ron says they're remarkable, and I have to agree."

"Well, Ron would know. He's the department expert on art. I was a little surprised, but he soaked it up like a sponge during that investigation. He can't draw worth a damn, but the man sure enough knows his stuff in that area."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ginny. I was just scared," Rose said, and she sat down in the grass beside Ginny.

"I know, Rosie, and I understand. But it did take me off guard, you know? I always thought that I'd be the first one you came to when you really fell in love."

"I wanted to, but..."

"It was Pansy."

"Well, yes."

"You really love her?"

"I do, Aunt Ginny, very much."

"Then I won't kill her, and I guess I need to rethink things. She can't be as bad as I recall if you're in love with her. Snuggle up here, Rosie, I need to hold you for a while before I let you go."

Rose leaned against Ginny, hugging her waist, and Ginny put her arm around Rose and tucked her head under her chin.

"Please, Aunt Ginny, don't ever let me go."

"No worries kid. I was just bluffing so you'd hug me."

******

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter," Tenex announced.

"Thank you, Tenex," Pansy replied. "Well, here we all are. Let's have it."

"There's not much to say," Ginny said. "Rose is in love with you. Her parents are okay with it. Luna is okay with it. I'll go along. Unless you do wrong by her. All bets are off, then."

"Ginny--" Harry began.

"It's okay, Harry. I have it coming from her. Ginny, I truly regret the things that I did to you at Hogwarts. I knew better, really, but I went along with it because it was easier for me, and I was jealous of you. The only way that I can begin to make it up to you is by being good and true to your niece. I know you love her very much, and she loves you. I will happily make an unbreakable vow, if you want. Harry can bind it. That should be unbreakable enough for anybody. And Harry, I've regretted what I said every day since I said it. But I can't make it go away. All I can do is own it, and I will. I was scared. Terrified out of my mind, in fact. But that doesn't excuse it."

"Shit, Pansy, I was terrified myself. And you were right in the end. Giving me to Voldemort was the key to the whole thing. All of it would have been a lot faster and easier if Dumbledore had simply been forthright about everything. I like your paintings, by the way, although I don't understand them like Ron does," Harry told her.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll be happy to explain any of them you're really interested in. You're in several of them."

"You're the blob with specs, Harry," Ron told him.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"I was just putting it so that Harry could understand. Ease up, Hermione. I know more about how good Pansy is than you do."

"He really does, mum."

"You're both right. It's just a new sensation for me. Sorry."

"I liked the colours," Ginny said.

"You saw more than just the colours, Aunt Ginny. I know you did. We're more alike than that," Rose responded.

"Right." Ginny took a deep breath. "Those things are astounding, Pansy. Looking at them was like being there all over again. Mind, I can't thank you for a lot of those feelings."

"Believe me, I get that. I had to put that shit on canvas or explode, though."

"Those are lovely, but you should see the portrait of Hermione that she's working on," Luna said.

"Really? You're actually doing it?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Can I see it?"

"Absolutely not, Ron, " Pansy said before Hermione could. "You commissioned it, and you're paying for it, but you do not get the least peek until it's done and Hermione gives it to you. Got it?"

"Yes, boss. Crikey. You didn't have to bite my head off, Pansy."

"I would have if she hadn't," Hermione told him.

"Me too," Rose added.

"That makes sense," Luna said, "and really, the stage it's at right now, maybe only Ron could see how brilliant it is. But we could show that photograph of the sketch to Ginny and Harry, couldn't we? It's really beautiful, after all."

"Ginny, of course," Hermione told Luna, "but Harry?"

"Well, it seems fair since Ginny is going to be in that portrait with you and Rose and me."

"Ginny is going to what?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see, Aunt Ginny. Uncle Harry, you might need to wait until it's finished."

"He might need to wait longer than that, Rose. Come on, ladies," Hermione said.

"Ron?" Harry asked after the women left the room.

"Pansy is brilliant, Harry, and there's this old painting that I really like, and-- well..."

"I think I get it. Can you at least show me the old painting?"

"Sure, it's in this book. See?"

"Mother of God, Ron."

"She could be, couldn't she? Can you imagine how beautiful Hermione would be in this pose?"

"Ron, I am trying the hardest that I can _not_ to imagine it."

"Oh. Right."

"Best see the sketch first, Ginny. The actual painting is in an in-between stage. Here, look at the screen on this camera," Pansy told her.

Ginny looked.

"Fuck. That's the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Were you really wanking, Hermione?"

"Of course not, it's a classic pose, Ginny."

"Right. Well if you weren't rubbing off, you should have been. What's this about me being in a portrait with you and Luna and Rose?"

"That started out as me trying to call a bluff with Rose," Hermione said.

"Bad idea. So?"

"Look at this one, Aunt Ginny," Rose said, and she showed Ginny the picture of Luna helping Hermione to stand.

"Gods above... that's...that's breathtaking. It's like everything good and powerful about the bonds between women in a single image. Pansy, if you don't paint this I really will kill you. Sorry, Rose."

"I'll paint it or die," Pansy promised.

"Okay. Even I admit that putting me or anybody else in that picture would ruin it. So what were you talking about, Luna?"

"My big mouth again, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Why am I not surprised? Well?"

"Here," Rose said, offering another book to Ginny. "This is a famous painting titled 'The Three Graces'."

"And you three want me to be the fourth grace. Is that it?"

"Well, that's kind of where it ended up," Hermione confessed. "Rose doubled down on me."

"Fair enough. When do we do this?"

"You mean you'll do it?" Hermione said.

"I don't bluff any more than Rose does, and I have to back her play. It stays here, though. I'll do it because I'd like to see it, but this is just for the five of us. And we need to figure out how to get Pansy in it too."

"What about Fleur?" Luna asked.

"No way in hell am going to appear in a nude picture with Fleur," Ginny stated.

"Me neither," Rose agreed.

"Not just no, but Hell no," Hermione added.

"But she's so pretty!"

"No shit, Luna. You don't see the problem there?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. But you're pretty too, Ginny."

"Thanks. I'm sure Bill would pay whatever you asked to do a portrait of Fleur, Pansy. I'd chip in myself."

"So would I," Hermione admitted.

"I painted Fleur years ago. It's my best chance to get something of mine hung in The Louvre." 

"Let me know when to be here. And if you need me to be a minder while you're painting Hermione, let me know that as well. Rose said you might need someone."

"Thanks, Rose."

"You're quite welcome, mum."

"We should get back to the boys. I don't really trust those two together for very long."

"You're right, Ginny. If my husband gets yours going, there's no limit to the mayhem they might cause."

"Hi, Ginny. Have a look at this painting," Harry greeted her. "Isn't it beautiful? Say, I'll bet Pan--"

"No."

"But--"

"No. If you want to watch me play with myself, ask me when we're alone together. If I'm going to get you off, I'm going to be present. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, dear."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you love me more than Ginny loves Harry?"

"Could be, big brother. Where are these drinks I've heard so much about?"

"And for the record, I am re-creating a classic pose. I am _not_ playing with myself. Got it, everyone?"

"Yes, dear," Ron said.

"Yeah, right," Ginny snorted.

"I just paint the pictures."

"I believe you, mum."

"Leave me out of this, will you?" Harry asked.

"I still think that's rather sad. Maybe if I were to masturbate a bit while you're posing, it would help you to enjoy yourself a little. I wouldn't mind. I mean, everyone does it, don't they?"

******

Pansy and Rose saw their guests off and retreated to their loveseat in the garden.

"I am so glad that's over with," Pansy said. "I wasn't that scared during the battle."

"I'm just glad I didn't take time to think about it before I went to Aunt Ginny's. Lucky I was with mum when Lepus showed up. I mean, it was horrible. I'd never fought with Aunt Ginny before, but it turned out all right in the end. And she was right. I should have gone to her as soon as I realized how I felt about you."

"I'm surprised my face isn't covered in bats, or worse. Scary little thing, your Aunt, even though you look a lot alike."

"Oh, I can be pretty scary myself," Rose said, and she leaned in and kissed Pansy. Pansy kind of melted against her.

"I'm glad you're on my side, Rosie."

"Always. I love you, Pansy Parkinson."

"And I love you. I never imagined that I would say that to a Granger or a Weasley, much less both at the same time."

"Life is full of surprises, no doubt about that."

"Well, it's no surprise that I'm knackered. This has been a marvelous day, but I am entirely done with it. I'm going to shower and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, love."

Pansy kissed Rose again and went tiredly to her room.

_"Oh, you'll see me well before morning, dear Pansy."_

Rose did not look tired at all as she sped quietly to her room, which was right next to Pansy's. That made it easy for her to hear it when Pansy turned on her shower. Rose finished washing up and slipped silently into Pansy's room. Her father had shown her a couple of things about locking charms when she first got her own place, and she put them to good use.

And then she set the stage, and waited.

Pansy emerged from her bath toweling her hair and was nearly to her bed when she stopped abruptly, dropped the towel, and stared mutely at her bed.

Rose was lying atop the covers, naked as the day she was born, posed as nearly like Hermione had been as to make no matter. However, there was no possible room for doubt as to what her left hand was doing.

But of course, Pansy just _had_ to say it.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

She did sound a bit hoarse, but then, so did Rose when she answered the question.

"Masturbating. And even though I know that everyone does it, I really don't seem to be very good at it. Could you help me? Please?"

Helplessly, Pansy crawled over to Rose and stretched out beside her. Rose took Pansy's hand and placed it where her own had been.

"Rose, I --"

"Shhh," Rose whispered, "we're ready, Pansy. It's time. And I want you so desperately that I might actually die, if I can't feel you inside of me..."

******

"Well, back to the skin mines, Pansy," Hermione said as she entered the studio. "I'll be right out. Who is babysitting today?"

"Me, mum. Luna had to cancel," Rose told her.

"I'm a little relieved. I love Luna, and I like having her here for this, but I'm afraid she might actually start playing with herself to help me have a little fun."

"It might really help, mum," Rose said, and she smiled at Pansy, who immediately turned red.

"Oh-hoh! So the shoe dropped, did it?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I can't hear this," Pansy said, "call me when you're done with this mother-daughter confab."

"Stay where you are, Pansy. I've been naked in front of you with my hand on my twat for hours on end. It's your turn to be mortified. Well?"

"Dad was right," Rose said with an enormous grin.

"Ron was right about what?" Ginny asked. "I like to keep track of unusual occurrences. I had the day off and figured I'd drop by."

"About Pansy," Rose answered her.

Ginny saw the smile on Hermione's face, the cat-who-got-the-cream look on Rose's face, and the nearly tomato-red hue of Pansy's. It didn't take her long to figure things out.

"Got there at last, huh?" Rose nodded. "So how was it?"

"Earth-shattering. My legs are still a little shaky."

"Damn. Good job, Pansy. It's comforting to know that Rose is well taken care of."

Pansy recovered nicely.

"Thanks, I did promise to do my best by her, after all. I'm not accustomed to talking about that sort of thing, though."

"You'll get used to it. The women in this family support each other in all things, always. But as you and Rose seem to be taking care of business rather well, let's get started. Okay, Hermione, get naked, lie down, and get off. Since Luna's not here, I might be willing to strip off and masturbate a little myself. I had to cut Harry off for a while. I caught him with an art book he got from Ron. He can't get over that 'Sleeping Venus' thing."

"You really would look good in that pose, Aunt Ginny."

"Thanks, but I can't give in now. Besides, it's been done, and I really don't want to follow Hermione's version. You were born for that pose, you know."

"Thank you, Ginny. I'm sure we can find one just for you."

"How about 'The Birth of Venus' for Aunt Ginny, Pansy?"

"She's perfect for it, but I was kind of saving that one for you, Rose."

"Okay! I'll let my hair grow."

"There's no rush," Hermione said, "after this one, there's the one with Luna and me, then the 'Four Graces'"

"Five," Ginny said. "There has got to be a way to get Pansy in there with us."

"And my life is become an endless stream of naked women," Pansy muttered.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Not at all. It's just new. I'm still trying to get used to your mum and your aunt not hating my guts, frankly."

"That's a little odd for me as well, Pansy," Hermione confessed, "but you're good for Rose. Just look at her. She's happy."

"I really am, Pansy, and I really love you. But I guess it's time for mum and Aunt Ginny to play with themselves."

"Everybody does it," Pansy agreed, and she whispered quietly into Rose's ear -- _"but some of us do it better."_

******

 _Epilogue_ :

Rose finished her book, and it met with critical acclaim and unprecedented sales success for a scholarly work. Flourish and Blotts dedicated an entire window display to--

****

A Complete History of the Second and Final War with Tom Riddle  
Written by Rose Granger-Weasley  
Illustrations by Pansy Parkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/) ♥


End file.
